What's Wrong with Our Relationship?
by GrimGrave
Summary: What was wrong with their relationship? In Camilla's eyes, there's nothing strange about wanting to clean your sister's ears, or take a trip to a hot spring with her, or kissing her her face while she rested on her lap. Just a fluffy, short oneshot with mild romantic undertones. Rated T. Female Kamui x Camilla.


_Fire Emblem and all characters associated with the series belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave does not own anything and does not make money for writing fiction._

 _A/N: For future references, I'll be using the characters' actual names instead of the Nintendo Treehouse ones. Anyway, this is based on their support conversations and slightly on the 4Koma manga strips._

 _Please, enjoy._

 **What's Wrong with Our Relationship?**

Big sister Camilla was many things: kind-hearted, mature, wise, strong, and even beautiful. Kamui had always loved that about her, perhaps because she had been (and still was) spoiled and doted on by Camilla since she was little. To Kamui, Camilla was a gentle flower; a rose was perhaps more accurate, and had always been kind and caring towards her pale-haired sibling.

To her enemies, however, she showed her thorns, as cruel, sadistic, and merciless as she always was to anyone who stood against Nohr or meant harm to her family, be it through the cleaving strikes of her axe or striking foes with horrific spells.

Camilla was, as Kamui liked to put it, a bewitching flower. Lovely on first glance, but covered in thorns.

But the younger, white-haired girl was always the exception; there was no hatred or ill intent directed towards her.

If anything, she showed only how much favouritism she held for Kamui.

"…Are we really doing this again, Camilla?" Kamui said with a sigh.

"Yes, that's right. Come rest your head on my lap and let me clean your ears." The lilac-haired woman patted her lap and beckoned her younger sister over. "You always did love this, didn't you? You'd always fall asleep halfway through... and while you were sleeping, you'd go, "big sister Camilla"... over and over again."

"Th-That was when I was just a child!" the younger girl replied. "I'm too old to have my older sister clean my ears!"

"Was it? I can remember it like it was yesterday. Your sleeping face was so cute I could never get tired of looking at it..." Camille smiled at her. "I even wanted to give it a kiss... Oh, but of course, you haven't gotten any less cute in the meantime. Not one bit."

Kamui sighed and rubbed her temples. "Camilla, can we be clear on one thing?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Please stop doing this. People will think we've got a weird relationship."

"What's so weird about our relationship?" The Revenant Knight had inquired it so casually, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Look," Kamui began. "I know some siblings are pretty close... but I think you're crossing the line. I think people are already gossiping…"

"So you're worried how others see us?"

"Who wouldn't be? I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult, in case you haven't noticed."

The look in Camilla's eyes became somber for a split second. "Why, yes... You sure have matured. I'm so proud of you. You've become even dearer and dearer to my heart, Kamui…"

The pale-haired princess pinched the bridge of her nose in quiet frustration. "I-It's no use... she won't listen to me..."

"Of course I'm listening, my dear Kamui," said Camilla. "It's _you_ who's not listening to _me_."

"Sister…?"

"You were always locked up in the castle, but I really wanted to go shopping with you, or enjoy a walk with you... play tag out in the fields with you... splash water on each other on the beach... go on long vacations with you... and go to a hot spring with you. But I knew father wouldn't allow that, Kamui..."

Kamui swallowed hard. It wasn't unusual to see Camilla mope when she didn't get what she wanted from her sister, but for the first time, she actually looked genuinely depressed… **Hurt** , even.

"All I wanted was to spend time with you, my dear…" the lilac-haired woman continued. "But perhaps I have been a bit too forceful. Can you forgive me?"

"Th-There's nothing to forgive, Camilla!" said the younger princess. "I understand you… I mean, as a child, I always wanted to explore the world outside my castle… and now that I can, I've acted selfishly and worrying more about what others might think and say instead of considering **your** feelings… _I'm_ the one who should apologize, big sister Camilla…"

That's right – her older sister just wanted to catch up, to make up for the time they couldn't spend together. In the end, Camilla was just caring for her sister, as she always had.

It was one of the reasons Kamui loved her.

"Oh, my dear Kamui…" the Revenant Knight said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she crossed the distance between them and embraced the white-haired girl. "Of course I can forgive you! I understand; if you're that worried about what others might think, then I won't continue asking such things in public."

 _´So she can be reasoned with,´_ Kamui thought as she returned the hug, but just as quickly broke free, taken aback. "W-Wait, what do you m-mean with _public_? A-Are you saying –"

"We should go to a private hot spring, just the two of us," Camilla interrupted and pulled her sister back in for a hug. "If we do that then there's no-one around to judge you, right? If we go, I might stop crying, too…"

The white-haired girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. "H-Hey, Camilla, that's –!"

"And then, I will cast a spell that will let me watch you **all day and night** …"

"Huh?! That's **NOT** fine at all! Camilla, you're even worse now!"

The lilac-haired beauty merely laughed softly. "That's right, I'll **always** be by your side! Such a cute little girl…"

"A-Are you even listening to me, Camilla?!"

Big sister Camilla was many things; stubborn, lovely, sometimes ridiculous, gentle, motherly, but she had Kamui's interest in mind at all times. Little did Kamui know, however, just how deep Camilla's love for her actually went or what she actually desired more than spending time with the white-haired princess as sisters.

But that's a story for another time.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
